Booyah!
by Loving Life Until It Stops
Summary: Ayame and Pilica are the prankster champions, but when they go one prank too far, their principal sends them to boarding school, an all boys boarding school, where Pilica's elder brother is, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"PILICA!! HURRY!!" I laughed as we ran with paint filled water balloons in our hands, the headmistress of our school which we'd just given a new paintjob running after us, shouting furiously, "hey Mr Reynolds!" I grinned as we passed the old man mowing his front lawn.

"Hello Ayame, Pilica, you'd best hurry, you don't want to get caught," he chuckled and we laughed as we ran faster, dodging into an old country lane, but we skidded to a stop as we saw Principal Kendal standing there with two men standing either side of her.

Unfortunately, due to our sudden stop, the paint filled water balloons flung from our arms and splattered all over them, making Pilica and I gasp in horror and hold back laughter as we stared at the multicolored trio in front of us.

"Oh," I started.

"My," Pilica continued.

"God," we finished in unison.

"Get to school, now," Principal Kendal snarled and we trudged behind her sulkily, though we shot each other mischievous grins as we reached the newly decorated school.

We lounged in the office, waiting for our parents to arrive, and passing students shot us congratulations which we grinned at, but the receptionist snapped at them to get to lessons, leaving Pilica and I alone with the crazy old bag.

"Booyah," we whispered with grins as the principal came in, we bumped fists and the woman glared at us, making us giggle slightly as we saw some red and blue paint still stuck in her gray hair.

She huffed and stormed into her office with the receptionist going after with the air of a worried mother hen, making Pilica and I snigger, though we sobered as her parents and my father walked through the door, all of them with disappointed expressions. We sighed and looked into our laps, Pilica's blue hair covering her face while my black hair did the same for me.

"Into my office," Kendal's voice sniffed and we went in.

My father and Pilica's placed Pilica and I in the seats opposite Kendal and we looked at the scowling principal calmly as she glared at us, it was nothing new, Pilica and I were the prankster champions of our town, much to Kendal's outrage.

"I'm afraid I can't keep Ayame and Pilica here any longer," she said icily, "not unless you pay five hundred dollars each for redecoration of this school, otherwise, I think they should go to boarding school in Funbari, the principal of a school there owes me a favour, I can sort it out and you won't have to pay a thing for them to be taught there in their last two years of schooling."

"Boarding school?" my father frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder as I blinked in shock, "don't you think that'll be even worse for them? It'll give them a chance to play even more pranks."

"Pilica's brother, Horo Horo goes to boarding school in Funbari, it seems to have worked out for him," Kendal replied with a sickly sweet smile, "and it's this or five hundred dollars each to pay for redecoration."

"We'll go," Pilica sighed and I snapped my surprised, green eyed gaze on her, though we both knew our parents wouldn't be able to afford it, they had enough money problems as it was.

"Yeah, we'll go, we'll behave daddy," I smiled up at my father, he was the only parent I had because my mom died giving birth to me, so we were really close.

"But Horo's school an all boys one," Mr Usui frowned and Pilica and I looked at each other in horror.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll sort it out," Kendal smirked, "like I said, the principal owes me a favour."

"Bu-but surely Horo will figure it out!" I protested, "I can't go to an all boys school! I'll freeze up! Da-daddy! Tell the crazy lady!"

"First, baby, you need to breathe," dad laughed, "second, it looks like we have no other choice, maybe we could just tell Horo and the teachers and not let the other students know."

"Mr Kizike, my brother has the biggest mouth around, though he is an idiot, so I think we could get away with pretending to be guys, right Ayame?" Pilica said determinedly and I nodded.

"Yeah, we shall be awesome guys!" I declared and Pilica cheered as I pumped a fist in the air, "we shall be better guys than guys themselves!"

"Halleluiah!" Pilica sang.

"We shall walk, talk, act, think and be guys!"

"Amen!"

"We shall-!"

"I think we get it Pilica, Ayame," Mr Usui chuckled, gently pushing Pilica back into her seat as my father did the same to me since we'd somehow both stood during our declarations of guy-dom.

"Well then it's settled, Ayame, Pilica, you're heading to Funbari's Boarding School for Boys," Kendal smiled, "I'll get on the phone now and I'll call you when everything's sorted, now off you go, I have things to arrange."

We all left quickly and Pilica and I grinned evilly, this was going to be fun, we could totally mess with Horo's head! I think boarding school was going to be fun, just have to get packing and cut my long, beautiful locks.

"Hey Pilica," I said slowly, "do you think we could get away with being guys if we don't cut our hair?"

"Let's get wigs!" she said brightly and I grinned.

"Yeah!" I nodded, waving to her as I climbed into my father's car, "I'll call you later Pilica!"

"Yeah! See ya Ayame!" Pilica called, waving back at me.

* * *

Sighing, I sat upside on the couch and flicked through the afternoon television programmes uninterestedly, there was nothing on, except creepy chat shows, urgh, although, it was fun to laugh at their problems, though that just sounds mean, ah well, I am mean, Pilica's always telling me so.

Then the phone rang.

"Daddy! Phone!" I called to him from my upside down spot on the couch, "can you get it?! I'm finding it rather difficult to get up right now!"

Dad came into the sitting room and shook his head as he saw me in my upside down position on the couch and answered the phone, "oh, Principal Kendal, all set for tomorrow? That just doesn't leave us much time to get the girls' things, oh, the school's providing the things? And the plane's all set? Well in that case, Ayame will be there," dad said and I yelped as I fell of the couch in shock at what I'd heard.

Dad hung up and looked at me apologetically as I stared at him in shock, then I stood and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head softly as the phone rang again.

"That'll be Pilica," I smiled, pulling out of the hug and answering the phone, "hey Pilica."

_"It's tomorrow!" _she squealed excitedly in my ear and I laughed lightly.

"I know, it's going to be so cool!" I grinned.

_"We get to mess with Horo's mind!" _she cackled evilly and I giggled.

"I know! And he's on vacation with some of friends for the summer so we can sort all this out while he's not here!" I exclaimed happily, "we'd better share a dorm though otherwise it'll just be awkward."

_"I know, but we get to mess with Horo's mind!" _Pilica squealed and I laughed again.

We chattered away for ages before my father physically wrestled the phone from me and hung up as I screamed:

"BYE PILICA!! LOVE YOU!! SEE YOU TOMORROW AT THE AIRPORT!!" at the phone loudly and my father shouted:

"DINNER'S READY SO GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!!"

My life was so much fun!

"Dad," I sighed as I ate my delicious pasta, dad was a chef, "are you going to be okay here on your own? You won't get lonely?"

"I'll miss you, but, I'm sure I'll be fine, just as long as you stay out of trouble," dad grinned at me, "and don't let any boys find out that you're really a girl, I don't want you hurt, just stay low and keep your nose clean."

"I'll wash it everyday," I nodded seriously and he chuckled as he flicked a piece of pasta at me and I squeaked with protest before flicking one back at him and we started a pasta fight with laughs.

I was going to miss my dad while I was away.

* * *

I held back tears as I hugged my dad goodbye at the airport, "bye daddy, I'll call when we land, okay?" I said softly, hugging him tightly as he patted my back gently.

"You better, and take care of yourself," he replied quietly as Pilica and her parents went through the same kind of thing before my best friend and I headed for the plane.

The flight was only a few hours long and we were pretty quiet during it, the euphoria of being sent away from the cow that ran our old school wearing off as the realisation of not being able to see out parents for months sunk in, plus the danger of two girls being found at an all boys boarding school, who knows what would happen if we got found out.

"Hey, we're here," I said quietly as the plane landed and Pilica nodded as we stood and got off the pretty much empty plane since the other students wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow.

We quickly got our bags and went outside to catch a taxi, "Funbari's All Boys Boarding School," Pilica told the cabbie who nodded and began driving as we leaned back in our seats.

"So, why are two girls going to an all boys school?" the cabbie asked curiously and we grinned.

"Just visiting the headmaster, he's my uncle," I lied smoothly and Pilica nodded in agreement as the cabbie nodded too to show he understood before the cab grew silent again.

"Here we are girls," the cabbie announced ten minutes later and we quickly paid him as we climbed out with our bags in hand.

"Thanks," Pilica smiled as a man with long, black hair and tanned skin walked towards us and the cab pulled away from the curb.

"Welcome," the man smiled, "I'm Silva, headmaster here."

"Hey, I'm Ayame and this is Pilica," I answered, "we haven't really decided on fake names just yet, but have said that we'll pose as cousins so that Horo doesn't work out who we are."

"Good idea, now if you'll come with me," Silva said, turning and walking back into the school which was huge, I mean, it was bloody massive, I was so going to get lost, I didn't have that good of a sense of direction.

The school was old fashioned looking too, that old gray brick and the old looking windows, it looked pretty cool actually, all gothic and stuff, but creepy too, but I guess we'll get used to it after a while, though how we're supposed to convince everyone we're guys I'll never know, Pilica's a real girly girl, loves her blue hair long, likes wearing pink, I just hope we survive.

"Here, you can use this money to buy school uniform and clothing for your disguises," Silva said as we reached his office, handing us two loads of money and our jaws dropped, there was loads of money, loads of it, "I'll show you to your dorm, and then you can leave," Silva smiled at our gob smacked expressions.

"Tha-thank you," I stammered, following him through the mazes of corridors.

"I don't suppose there's a map we could use?" Pilica asked weakly as we turned yet another corner.

"Yes, here you are," Silva laughed, pulling a map from nowhere and handing it to her as he opened a door, "this will be your dorm, be cautious, do not let anyone find out your girls, the council will have my head on a silver platter."

That made Pilica and I start laughing, Silva's head on a silver platter, hehe.

Obviously Silva didn't think so due to the glare that was trained on us, so we hastily silenced and said a quick:

"Be back in a few hours sensei!" before bolting quickly and getting incredibly lost.

Ten minutes later we were outside the school and looking up at the blue sky with happy smiles, "we made it! I thought I'd never see you again oh beautiful blue sky!" I wailed happily and Pilica burst into happy sobs as I dragged her off the school grounds to the rows of shops a little way down the street.

I yanked her into one and she put on a grin as we began flicking through boys clothes, "hey, this would look good on you," she smiled, holding up a black, button up shirt with a silver dragon printed on the front.

It was pretty cool, I nodded and she dumped it into her basket quickly as we continued on our search for clothing that would last us two years of our life at a boys boarding school, man, I never thought I'd ever think that sentence, this is just too weird.

An hour later we were heading back to school with everything we needed in a lot of bags and a bit of money left over which we planned to send to our darling parents. We'd had our hair cut so it was more boyish and fell to our shoulders, mine was pulled into a careless ponytail with black bangs falling over my face while Pilica's was pulled back neatly in a blue ponytail on the top of her head, we still looked like girls, but we figured with the chest bindings and the guys clothes, we'd pass.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Ta da! Please review!! And for every future chapter, I do not own Shaman King!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, I can't breathe, damn, these things are torture, can't live like this, damn it all, I shall just go around with my boobs! Except that would mean Silva's head would end up on a silver platter, goddamn my good heart!

Okay, just tie, and done, phew, now to get dressed, heh, boxers are comfy, but, onto the things people will actually see, the black pants, the white button up shirt, the black blazer with FUNBARI on it, there, now to do my hair.

"Hey," Pilica chirped as she exited the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Hey, we still need to figure out names," I said distractedly, pulling my black hair into a messy ponytail with a few bangs hanging loose, "I was thinking things that are quite similar to our own names so we don't get confused to easily."

"Okay, so you could Arashi and I could be Raiden," Pilica grinned and I raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds nothing like your name you dunce," I sighed, smoothing one of my bangs quickly, "and please tell me I look like a guy, and yes, I shall be Kizike Arashi."

"Yep, you look like a guy," Pilica nodded, "and I want to be Kizike Raiden, I won't forget, Ayame."

"Fine, you can be Raiden," I said in defeat and she hugged me before starting on her own light blue hair quickly, "and always call me Arashi now, okay Raiden?"

"You got it Arashi," she winked at me and we examined each other.

"You look like a guy, a rather feminine looking one, but a guy," I nodded.

"And you look like a badass," she pouted and I rolled my green eyes.

"Let's just go, we have an assembly, remember?" I sighed, grabbing the bag I'd bought yesterday and heading for the door as someone knocked on it, I hesitated for a moment before pulling the door open, "yeah?" I asked the green haired boy standing outside my door in a 'guy' voice.

"I'm Lyserg, I'm supposed to show you around," he smiled good naturedly and I shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm Arashi and this is my cousin, Raiden," I said, gesturing to Pilica who smiled as she grabbed her bag and stood beside me.

"Great, this way," Lyserg grinned, leading us down the corridor and I sighed as I shut the door behind and stuffed my dorm key into my pocket.

"Hey Lyserg!" a very familiar voice called and Pilica looked at me, panicked, I just nudged her gently as Horo appeared and grinned at us, "hey! I'm Horo Horo, but you can just call me Horo!" he said brightly and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Kizike Arashi and this is my cousin, Raiden," I answered, shaking his hand.

"Kizike? Are you related to Kizike Ayame? My sister's friend?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's my cousin too," I lied smoothly, he was such an idiot, my father and mother were only children.

"Oh, cool," he nodded happily, "since your related to my sister's friend, I'll show you round!"

"Um," I started, but he'd yanked us both down the corridor before we could protest.

Pilica gave me a look that said 'we're going to die!'.

"Hey!" I snapped, "let go man!"

Horo looked back at us, then laughed nervously and released our arms from his grip at my cold glare as a group of guys came over and looked at Pilica and me curiously.

"Hey," a guy with brown hair tied in a ponytail grinned at us, "I'm Asakura Yoh."

"Arashi," I nodded, still glaring at Horo, he had a really tight grip, he shrunk under my evil glare, hehe, I'm so evil.

"Raiden," Pilica said quietly, goddamn, she's losing confidence.

"Why are you transferring here anyway?" a boy who looked a lot like Yoh just with longer, nicer hair and who was one hell of a lot hotter demanded rudely.

"You really don't want to know," I smirked, shaking my black bangs from my face as Pilica covered her laugh with a cough.

"Oh? What you do?" the guy asked, squaring up to me, goddamn, he was way taller than me too.

"Like I said," I snarled, shoving him away from me, "you don't want to know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Mr Asakura!" Silva's voice boomed and he appeared a moment later, "you aren't bothering our new students, are you?"

"No sir, just asking why introducing myself to the kiddies, right Arashi, Raiden?" the kid smirked, flicking his dark eyes to us and I narrowed my own green ones before nodding curtly.

"Yeah," I said shortly, "and we're not kiddies, we're Juniors."

"Yeah, and we're Seniors," he grinned as Silva walked away.

"That supposed to scare me, you long haired prat?" I snapped, "and how much product do you use on it anyway? You must use an entire bottle of conditioner every bloody day."

"Do not insult my hair!" he yelled and I laughed.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" I cooed teasingly and his fists clenched.

"Arashi, maybe you should shut up," Pilica whispered desperately as a look of pure anger covered the guy's face.

"Yeah, maybe you should," the guy growled, stepping forward and glaring down at me, damn he was hot angry.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I shot back, sounding much braver than I felt.

"I'll break your face."

"Like you could."

"Don't push me, kid."

"I haven't even started."

"Arashi!" Pilica snapped and I looked at her.

"You just have to ruin all my fun," I sighed as she yanked me down the corridor, "I so could've taken him, he doesn't look that tough!"

"I can hear you, you scrawny brat!" he yelled after me and I grinned.

"You meant to!" I shouted back, "and Raiden, the place we need to go is that a way, and I didn't even find out that guy's name."

"It's Hao," he smirked as he joined us.

"That's nice," I said absently, "hey, are you and Yoh twins?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I've always a twin, I'd be the evil one, hehe."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," Pilica muttered and I laughed lightly.

"Because I'm your cousin, dumbo, now let go," I ordered, wrenching out of her vice like grip and frowning as I saw girls as well guys crowded into the hall we had for assembly, "I thought this was an all boys school."

"It is, the girls get taught and live in another building, but we all have assembly together," Lyserg explained, appearing out of nowhere and I nodded slowly.

"Principal Bitchface is dead," I hissed to Pilica who nodded.

"Trash her car?" she whispered as we took a seat at the back of the hall.

"Oh no, that's just too nice, we're going to destroy that precious little office she has, and write 'Kizike and Usui got you again bitch' all over the freaking walls and then draw a picture of her being hung," I snarled furiously so no one else could hear and Pilica sweat dropped as she left me to my evil planning.

I thought of strange and wonderful ways for Principal Kendal to die, she sent us to a guys boarding school when there was a girls one right next door, she was so bloody dead when I called my father and he poisoned her food.

Silva began speaking and I vaguely listened to him, it was about drugs, alcohol, smoking and girls and guys going into each other's buildings, I didn't really think any of those concerned me, I wasn't stupid enough to do drugs, I wasn't going to drink in case I got really pissed and told people who I really was, I didn't smoke and I was a girl so I wasn't exactly going to invite girls over or go over to theirs, I was a girl and straight thank you very much.

Pilica nudged me gently a few minutes later and I realised we were all leaving so I quickly stood and followed Hao who had for some reason sat next to me, out the hall with Pilica following, looking round warily, she still wasn't all that comfortable being a school full of guys, while I wasn't really all that bothered, they all thought we were guys so they wouldn't act weird around us.

"Ay-Arashi," Pilica corrected herself quickly, "we're this way I think."

"Nah, that's you, I have music now, you got art," I replied, "see ya later."

She nodded, looking slightly nervous as she walked away from me, I sighed and shook my head slightly to move my bangs from my face as I tried to remember the way to the music room, my guitar was already in there, since Silva told me to leave it in until my first lesson, anyway, room two six seven and I'm at room two four three so if I keep following the numbers as they go up, I should reach the music room.

Mwahaha! I made it just as the bell went! I am so awesome it's scary, I hope Pilica's okay though, maybe I should text her and make sure she made it to her class, but my phone might get confiscated, ah, she'll be fine, she's a tough kid.

With those thoughts, I nodded determinedly and sat at the back of the classroom.

**(Pilica/Raiden POV)**

Oh my god, can't find my class, oh my god, can't breathe, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!

**(Um, back to Ayame/Arashi)**

Sighing, I played the chords instructed and some rockstar wannabe belted out a song, completely off key and the teacher winced slightly as he called for silence again and I stopped playing gladly, glaring at the kid who pouted, then smirked at me.

"Sir, maybe our new student should give it go," he grinned, his blue eyes flashing as my green eyes widened.

Oh hell no.

"Oh yes!" the teacher nodded rapidly, "Arashi, you can sing and play, can't you?"

"Yes sir," I sighed really not looking forward to this.

"Then start again with Arashi singing!" the teacher announced and everyone started playing as I panicked inwardly.

_"__Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?," _I sang quietly, feeling incredibly stupid as I tried to make voice deeper though when I finished the teacher clapped happily and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful, that is how you sing this song, do you want to try again Daiki?" he smiled at Daiki who was scowling at me, I just smirked at him and ran my fingers through my bangs.

"No, Arashi can do vocals from now on," he sulked and I glared at him, no, I couldn't keep this up! I couldn't, I'd get caught out and Silva's head would be placed on a silver platter, hehe, that still made me laugh, in my mind of course, everyone would think I was mad if I just started laughing for no reason.

"Arashi, would you?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not really much of a singer, I prefer playing and staying in the background," I replied with a shrug, "but I'm sure you can find someone else, who can actually stay on key."

"I can stay on key!" Daiki yelled.

We all instantly scoffed, teacher included.

"Oh yeah? Well we recorded you!" some guy snapped, playing a recording on his phone and we all flinched as screechy noises came from the phone.

"Please, switch it off," I muttered and the guy obliged.

"And this is Arashi," he said, playing another thing, it sounded good.

Not like me.

"That is not me," I protested.

"Is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Cool, I'm awesome."

"Arashi, you are now the vocalist whether you like it or not," the teacher announced and I sighed with a reluctant nod, shaking my head to move my bangs from my face as the bell rang shrilly, "okay class, come back and pick up your instruments after lessons finish, I want you to practice, okay?" the teacher announced and we all nodded as we packed up our stuff.

Heh, gym next.

Oh fuck.

NO!

I was so dead, just like Pilica.

I caught up with her halfway there and she had the same look of terror as me on her face.

"Hey!" Horo grinned as he bounded over to us, "all years have gym together, so stick near us, okay?!"

We nodded silently and went into the bathroom quickly as he went into the Senior changing room.

"We'll change in here," I decided, pulling my gym clothes out and going into a cubicle as Pilica did the same.

We changed quickly and shoved our uniforms into our bags before leaving and discreetly throwing our bags into the changing room as we passed it on our way into the gym and I pulled my hair into a proper ponytail with no bangs covering my eyes so I was on full alert, I just prayed I still looked like a guy, I gave Pilica a questioning look and she nodded, indicating I looked okay.

"You know, it's strange," a voice said and we turned to see Horo's friend with the pointy, inky like hair and yellow eyes looking at Pilica's sky blue hair, "you have the same color hair as Horo and you two look nothing alike, yet you're supposedly family."

"We are family shark-head, and just because Raiden has blue hair, doesn't mean he has anything to do with Horo," I snapped, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at the dude, "who are you anyway?"

"Tao Ren," he said simply.

"Snobby rich boy," Pilica whispered to me and I repressed a snort of laughter.

"Uh huh, see ya," I said, turning and walking away.

But was met with a smirking Hao and a grinning Yoh.

"You know," Hao smirked, turning me back round and slinging an arm over my shoulders, "today we're doing martial arts, always do on the first day back, and we get to choose our partners since Ren here and I are the champions."

Oh hell no.

"So I'd be ready to fight if I were you Arashi," Hao grinned as I paled slightly and Pilica looked worried as I shoved Hao away from me and glared at him.

"Well, if I were you, I'd be ready to have my ass kicked," I snarled, my fists clenching as I turned and walked away with Pilica following hesitantly.

"Ayame," she hissed as soon as we were out of hearing range, "you'll be slaughtered."

"It's Arashi, Raiden, remember?" I growled, "and I'll be fine, I won't let a bully like Asakura scare me."

She frowned worriedly but stayed silent as we sat on the bleachers and Hao and Ren went into the arena set up in the middle of the gym, Hao smirking at me as I glared down at him, panic and fear rushing through me, I was really regretting ever agreeing to this, I was going to have my ass handed to me.

"Coach, I pick Kizike Arashi to be my opponent," Hao announced and everyone turned to look at me as I stood and made my way down to the arena as Ren announced he wanted to fight Yoh, apparently they were rivals or something.

"Okay, go!" the coach cried and Hao flew at me, my eyes widened in surprise as I ducked as he threw a punch at me, so I just had to fight, great.

Hao smirked and slammed a kick into my side, I skidded across the mat and held back a yelp of pain, standing quickly and dodging a punch before blocking another with my arm, oh holy shit that was so going to bruise, okay, think Ayame, think, what kind of stuff that you usually do could help you in this fight?

Gymnastics.

* * *

**Second Chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Apply gymnastics to a fight.

Hao shot another kick at me and I back flipped over it quickly, stumbling slightly on my landing since I was out of practice, Hao stared at me with slight shock for a moment and I smirked in a cocky way, though I was bloody terrified.

He lunged at me again and a punch landed in my side, making me gasp as I fell back to the ground, I swung may leg and knocked Hao's feet out from under him before standing hurriedly, breathing deeply and finding it even harder to breathe with the damn chest binds, my head starting to hurt, pain shooting through my side at the hard punch that was landed there.

Goddamn chest binds, they were making hard to move and breathe, I would just have to dodge and block all of Hao's attacks, I wasn't strong enough to land a hard enough attack to actually do any harm. I ducked hastily as a punch was thrown at me, then moved quickly to the side as a kick was flung at me too, shit this isn't going well, I couldn't do this, oh god, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe.

"STOP!" Silva's voice boomed and everything stopped as everyone turned to face him, me still finding it rather difficult to breathe, "I would like to speak with the Kizike cousins," he announced and Pilica and I followed him quickly.

The second we were out of the gym, Pilica looked at me worriedly as I gasped for air, "Ayame?" she frowned worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired," I smiled weakly, rubbing my side with one hand and holding the other hand to my chest as I still found it difficult to breathe, "I just need to get these chest bindings off."

"You can go and change, and during gym from now on, you'll be helping out at the girls school, as teaching assistants as such, in gym, but you'll really just stand around and nod with whatever the teacher says," Silva told us and we nodded as we went into the changing room quickly.

I yanked my shirt off and loosened the chest bindings quickly, feeling the cool air go into my lungs freely before I carefully tightened them again and sprayed myself hastily with deodorant before dressing back in my school uniform and brushing my shoulder length black hair, tying it in a ponytail again but with my bangs falling over my face again.

"Okay, I'm going to get my guitar, I feel like playing some music," I sighed once I was changed and Pilica nodded.

"I'll come with you, and are you sure you're okay? That bruise looks painful," she frowned worriedly and I grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll get him back, in the way we always do," I smirked, rubbing my hands together evilly before slinging my bag onto my shoulder and walking out the changing room with Pilica, "with pranks."

She giggled and we began planning in evil whispers as we walked, both of us feeling particularly evil at that moment in time, though my side did hurt like hell, there was a huge bruise marring my skin and it hurt every time I touch it, annoyingly, damn Asakura, this was all his fault and his stupid pride.

Half an hour later I was playing my guitar and singing softly with Pilica humming along happily she thought up plans for our prank, of course, no one would know it was us who did it, unless Horo managed to work it out, but I don't think he's that smart.

Minutes later evil laughter rang through the school and all activities paused as the laughter echoed off the walls.

"IT'S PERFECT!!" I cackled happily.

* * *

"Pilica, shut up," I hissed as she nearly tripped over something laying in the halls as we tiptoed to Hao and Yoh's dorm at three in the morning.

"Oh my god," she whispered in horror, "it's-it's-it's a pair of boxers!" she whisper screamed and I rolled my green eyes as I ran a hand through my black hair and continued on towards Hao and Yoh's dorm.

"Just stay silent," I said quietly, pulling on my black beanie hat with a scowl, "why are we wearing these things again?"

"Because they're cute," she grinned happily, tucking her blue hair into her hat happily and I rolled my green eyes again as we stopped outside the dorm and set up our simple prank.

I swiftly placed the equipment on the doorframe as Pilica loaded them and I set them up to go off the second the door opened, I just hoped Hao was up first and Yoh didn't get caught in our little prank, he was kind of cool to be honest, but Hao was evil, we must destroy him, hehe!

Then the door at the end of the hall creaked open and Pilica and I froze, looking at each other wide eyed as we looked down the end of the corridor and saw Silva walking towards us, checking for anyone up after hours.

Pilica and I stood there, and then she remembered the distracter detonators we'd bought just in case and she threw them down, smoke going everywhere, we bolted as the fire alarms went off and Hao's dorm door was flung open to see Hao standing bare chested in the doorway before the paint splattered all over him, making all those who'd woken up laugh while he yelled in surprise and rage as Pilica and I got back to our dorm and changed into guys pyjamas hastily before going outside like we were meant to after a fire alarm.

"Booyah," Pilica and I whispered to each other as we saw Hao standing in the yard, covered in pink, blue, red, yellow, well, loads of paint and shivering slightly.

"What happened?" I smirked, deliberately throwing a small paint bomb up and down in my hand and Hao's narrowed, dark eyes followed it as his expression grew dark.

"You!" he roared.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked innocently, throwing a grinning Pilica the paint bomb.

"You did this!" Hao yelled.

"You got proof?" I grinned, catching the paint bomb as Pilica threw it back to me.

"That thing!" he shouted.

"This? This is empty," I smiled, throwing it to him and it exploded the second he caught it, "whoops, guess it wasn't so empty, huh?"

"THIS IS WAR!!" he yelled furiously.

"Bring it on," I grinned.

"I have Horo, his sister and his sister's friends are apparently the best pranksters around," Hao smirked.

"Ayame's my cousin, I taught her everything she knows," I replied calmly, "but go ahead, Raiden and I will destroy you both, oh, and no ratting each other out to the teachers, that's just cowardice."

"Deal," Hao nodded, holding a paint covered hand out for me to shake.

"No offence, but you're covered in paint, so I'm not shaking your hand," I said, stepping back smartly as he went to touch my hair with a smirk.

"Fine, shake Horo's hand if your so worried about it," Hao sighed and Horo and I shook hands with determined glints in our eyes as Silva told us we could go back inside.

Pilica and I were grinning uncontrollably, evil plots already streaming through our minds as we headed for our dorm, hearing Hao snapping at Horo behind us, this was going to be too easy, they didn't know how to work together, to be a real team, you had to be able work together easily, but I don't think they could.

"Hey," Pilica grinned as we entered our dorm, "this is going to be too easy."

"I know," I smirked, getting ready for bed, "but we better not fall for anything amateur."

"Don't worry, we have the upper hand, Horo's probably going to call me tomorrow, so we'll know all their moves before even they do," Pilica smirked and I laughed lightly.

"Perfect," I giggled.

* * *

Today was a happy day, today I was going to destroy Asakura Hao's spirit.

That sounds kind of evil.

Ah well, I'm an evil girl…guy…..damn this was confusing, well, I was born a girl and am just posing as a guy for my education, so I am a girl, hehe, that's sorted, now to wake Pilica who is snoozing peacefully.

I jumped on her.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" I yelled and she screamed as she fell out of her bed and I skipped into the bathroom with a grin, ducking as she through a shoe at my head.

An hour later we were both ready and leaving our dorm, but I grabbed Pilica's wrist when I saw something above the door as we opened it a crack, I flicked my green eyes to it subtly and she rolled her blue eyes as she pulled the door shut.

"Window it is," I sighed, going to the window and thanking god we were on the first floor.

I opened the window and climbed out easily with Pilica following and I shut the window after us, slipping in the door just by our window and grinning at Hao and Horo as they gaped at us when we passed them, a piece of string in the Ainu's hand.

"Going to have to do better than that," I smirked, heading for breakfast with my hands dug in my pockets and Pilica at my side and whistling a merry tune as Hao and Horo glared after us.

"We will get you Arashi, Raiden!" Hao yelled after us and I raised a hand to show I'd heard him.

Pilica and I bumped our fists when we were out of their sights, "booyah," we whispered, entering the cafeteria and getting some coffee and muffins, we loved muffins, muffins were our thinking food, it's true, we came up with all our best pranks while eating muffins.

"I have an idea," Pilica announced when she was halfway through her chocolate chip muffin, "we cover them in….chocolate."

"Nah, that'll just make them chocolaty, and everyone loves chocolate, they would probably enjoy it," I replied, "what about syrup?"

"Sticky, yet totally delicious, be the same," she sighed.

"How about…….both?" I grinned and she started drooling at the thought, so I slapped her over the back of the head, "snap out of it woman!" I snapped and everyone looked round, I laughed nervously, "I mean snap out of it man!"

They nodded and turned back round as Pilica and I began our evil planning.

"Hehe, it would totally destroy his hair," I cackled quietly under my breath so no one but Pilica could hear, "he would be ruin-AAAHHHH!" I screamed as someone touched my shoulder suddenly and I swung round to see Hao smirking at me.

Then a pie was slammed into my face while Horo shoved one in Pilica's.

"You," I snarled.

"Are so," Pilica continued.

"DEAD!" we roared at the same time, kicking them in the shins, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO DO OUR HAIR?!"

Everyone stared at us.

"We-we-we had to get it to the right level of-oh what do you care?!" I snapped, "Hao probably spends three hours a day conditioning his hair!"

Everyone shrugged and went back to eating as Hao and Horo and Pilica and I glared at each other.

"This is truly war now, Asakura, and you will lose," I spat, running a hand down my face and getting a glob of pie.

Then smeared it all in his hair.

"NO!! YOU BASTARD!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" he yelled and I started running as he chased me, yelling death threats at me, he was kind of sexy angry, but that pie just did not suit him.

"You know, meringue just isn't your color," I taunted as I vaulted myself over a table quickly and skidded under another so he wouldn't catch me.

My green eyes caught Pilica who was backing away from a pie covered Horo, then someone grabbed my arm and swung me round, I was met by Hao's burning dark eyes and I grinned, discreetly getting a bowl of cereal.

And I slammed the cereal into his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" I cried and everyone began throwing food while I dashed through the people and grabbed Pilica before bolting out the cafeteria.

Once I had my coffee of course.

* * *

After we were clean from meringue, we headed for English Lit and the teacher glared at us while all the other students were covered in food and grinning, most of them shot me winks and I rolled my green eyes as Pilica and I took our places at some desks in the middle of the room.

We were so awesome, I wonder if Hao is still washing his hair.

Probably.

Maybe he's gay.

I'll ask him the next time I see him.

Hehe, be funny if he is.

I can totally taunt him.

I am so evil.

"MR KIZIKE!!" the teacher roared and I jumped, looking up with wide eyes.

"Huh?" I said dumbly and everyone laughed.

"Pay attention!" teacher woman snapped and I saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" I agreed army style and everyone laughed again.

"Don't be so cheeky," she ordered, glaring at me before going back to teaching as Pilica gave me a stern look and I sighed as I followed her example of taking notes on teacher woman's lecture.

Dammit, she was so boring, I know, I'll make evil plans instead, hehe.

I will cut off all of Hao's hair!!

No, that was just mean, no one deserved that, plus his hair was really nice, like a mahogany colored waterfall, it was pretty, I liked his hair if I was completely honest and oh my god, what am I thinking?!

Bad brain!

Silence!

Thank you.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I doodled absently on my page, hehe, take that Principal Kendal, hang woman, hang, mwahaha, I am so evil it's scary….then again, evil always is scary, unless you have that funny evil, but I don't, I have the terrifying evil, the one that makes little kids cry.

Though that could be because I told them to get lost after they told me to get off the swing that had been mine ever since I pushed Horo off it when I was five, it was a proud moment for me, I want to treasure it forever, which means keeping the swing, so I'm sorry you little brats, I'm keeping the swing forever more.

I'm serious, I set up a trap against anyone who dares attempts to swing on my swing!

Hehe.

"Quit doing that creepy, evil laugh you have," Pilica sighed, nudging me gently and I silenced with a quick sorry as she rolled her blue eyes and focussed on the teacher again.

Now, back to my evil planning, what was I going to do to Hao again?

* * *

It was our first weekend at boarding school for guys and Pilica and I were planning on being girls, saying we'd come down to visit Horo so we could be us again, and that's exactly what we were doing, we were currently getting dressed in girl clothes and I was dancing around happily.

"I'm a girl again!" I sang happily, clamping my hands over my boobs, "how I missed you two!"

Pilica just gave me a look that said she obviously thought I was mad, though she was looking incredibly girly in her pink mini skirt and white and light blue shirt, she looked cute though, I just looked like me in a baggy hoody and jeans.

"You still kind of look like Arashi," Pilica frowned and I sighed, pulling off my hoody and slipping on a dark green shirt that was kind of clingy and showed off what Pilica called 'those oh so delicious curves', and what I called 'those giant hips that are made for carrying pooping and crying machines'.

"There, now I look like me, Ayame," I grinned happily, running my fingers through my black hair that was left loose all round my shoulders, but my bangs were pinned back neatly since I think that my bangs were a big part of me being Arashi so I didn't look so much like him.

"Out the window we go," Pilica sang, climbing out the window and I followed her, quickly pulling the window shut behind me before we went in search of Horo.

Ten minutes later…….

"BIG BROTHER!!" Pilica squealed happily, tackling Horo in a hug to the ground, "WE CAME TO VISIT YOU!!"

"Who's 'we'?" he asked.

"Hey Horo," I smiled, waving at him and he grinned, "but I'm here to visit my cousins, Arashi and Raiden, too, you met them yet?"

"So you're Arashi's cousin," Hao's voice growled and I turned, keeping up my cheerful smile, he looked me up and down, "you look a lot like him."

"I know, his daddy and my daddy are twins," I lied, "we look like them, black hair, green eyes, it's weird really, anyway, I'm Ayame, what about you?"

"Hao, you seem nicer than your cousin," he grinned, shaking my hand.

"Heh, you haven't even seen her evil side," Horo laughed as he stood, "she's pure evil, trust me, she trashes her school and manages to get away with it along with my innocent looking sister here, Pilica."

"Hey, we're not that bad, of course we did give the school a new paintjob," Pilica giggled and I grinned evilly.

"Ayame, you talk with me," Hao grinned, slinging an arm round my shoulders, "how long are you here for?"

"Just today, Pilica and I are going back tonight, and it turns out my dumb cousins decided to go back home for the weekend, see their girlfriends or something, so I came here for nothing."

"Not exactly," Hao smirked, "you see, your cousins and I have this little prank war going on, Horo and I would appreciate your….expert advice in the situation let's say."

"Sorry, I don't betray family, golden rule of my family, you can prank them, beat them, yell at them, but you can not betray them, sorry, wish I could help, but I can't," I sighed, wriggling out his hold and going back over to Pilica and Horo, the latter hugging me tightly and I just slapped him over the back of the head.

"Aw! Ayame!" he whined and I laughed, hugging him loosely for a second before letting go and he grinned as he turned to Pilica, "so, can you help us sis?"

"Sure, family, right?" she shrugged.

"Arashi and Raiden are my family," I argued, "you can't give these-these-these _amateurs _our best stuff, I have more family in this war, which means we help them."

"Horo's my brother!" Pilica protested.

"Arashi and Raiden are like my brothers!"

"Like isn't the same as is!"

"You don't even know Mr I Have Long Beautiful Hair over there!"

"Horo's my brother!"

"Arashi and Raiden are like my brothers!"

"I'm helping Horo!"

"Fine! I'm helping Arashi and Raiden!"

"There not here," Hao put in.

"SHUT UP HAO!!" we yelled, this was going exactly as we planned.

"Never get involved when they're arguing," Horo whispered to Hao.

"SHUT UP HORO!!" we shouted.

He yelped and silenced as Pilica and I began arguing again about who we should help in the war that was going on.

"We should help my cousins!!"

"They're the best there is!! They don't need our help!!"

"Of course they do!! They're guys!! They're idiots!!"

"HEY!!" everyone in the hall protested.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!"

"They taught us everything we know!!"

"Yeah! And we've made everything ten times better!!"

"And Horo and Hao don't know anything about pranks!!"

"Urgh!! Fine!! You stay here and help them!! I'm going home and you can find your own way back!!"

"FINE!!"

"See ya," I grinned, walking away with my car keys twirling round my finger.

"WAIT!!"

"Yes?"

"How about, you help your cousins, I help my brother, then we stay friends and I don't have to hitchhike home?"

"Humph, fine," I sulked, shoving my keys back into my pocket, "but only because we've been best friends since we were four."

"Ayame!" Pilica wailed, hugging me tightly with anime tears running down her cheeks and I was the same, "I'm sorry! I love you like a sister!"

"I'm sorry too!" I cried, "I love you in the same way!"

We burst into tears and all the guys slowly backed away from us.

"Dude, your sister and her friend are nuts," Ren muttered to Horo and I punched him in the head.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

He was currently glaring at me.

"Told she was pure evil," Horo told them and I smiled sweetly as I hugged him.

"Thanks Horo, that's the sweetest thing anyone's every said to me," I smiled, kissing his cheek happily as Pilica laughed and we skipped down the corridor and out the school.

"Boo and yah," we smirked, bumping our fists together.

* * *

**Third chapter!! Please review, even if you don't like it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Giggles were escaping my lips against my will as Hao was actually kind of sweet to me, he was making me laugh and not being a complete and utter bastard, though I was Ayame and not Arashi right now, so that may be the main reason for this, but I was Arashi too, and he hated Arashi! He was only being sweet because he thinks I'll help him or just because I'm a girl!

"Pilica, get off," I whined as she dragged me to the counter to get coffee, "ooh! Muffins!"

"I knew that would get ya," Pilica smirked and I stuck my tongue out at her as we queued up to get coffee and muffins, "but you're laughing…..with _Hao_….Arashi/your number one enemy here," she hissed so no one could hear.

"It's a trap, I'm luring him into a false sense of security," I said all knowingly, nodding my head with my arms folded over my chest, "then….BAM!" I cried and she yelped, making me laugh, "I destroy his spirit, his heart, his mentality and best of all, his hair."

"That is just wrong," Pilica gasped and I cackled.

"I know!" I evil laughed, rubbing my hands together with a scary grin and Pilica sweat dropped.

"Why am I friends with you?" she sighed.

"Because we became champions of the jungle gym at four years old," I answered promptly, smiling in reminiscence, "remember how we beat all the big kids and got to the top? Aw, we so evil and adorable as children."

"And now we're evil and hot as teenagers," Pilica giggled, striking a joking pose.

"And we know it," I grinned arrogantly before putting on a sweet smile and ordering our things quickly, "hey, a black coffee, a regular with foam and sprinkles and two chocolate chips muffins, oh, might as well thrown in a soda, cherry."

"Coming right up, miss," the boy behind the counter grinned and I smiled back as Pilica and I talked about evil things.

"Ayame, you cannot cut off a lock of his hair, frame it and put it in his locker," the blue haired girl sighed and I pouted.

"Fine, ruin all my fun," I whined, taking our things, "thanks dude," I added absently, paying the kid quickly before heading back to the table where the guys were and I gave Horo his cherry soda.

"You do care!" he cried, hugging me as I sipped on my black coffee.

"Yeah yeah, you are like a brother to me," I muttered, pushing him off me and picking out a chocolate chip from my muffin….only to find it wasn't there, "no! Where is my thinking food?!" I cried, looking round frantically, my green eyes narrowing as I saw Hao eating it.

I tackled him to the ground and snatched my muffin back, sitting on top of him with a triumphant smirk as I cheerfully munched on my muffin and everyone else watched with sweat drops on the backs of their head, though Pilica was giggling at me while Hao smirked slightly up at me, making me poke him on the nose as I finished my muffin and got off him.

"Aw, I was having fun," he grinned and I punched him in the shoulder as he stood, he laughed and I smiled slightly as I rolled my eyes and started talking to Yoh about music.

The guys were fun when they weren't in a war with you.

"Ayame, what punishment did we get for that prank with the paint being shot all over coach?" Pilica asked me and I frowned slightly as I thought.

"Last year, right?" I questioned and she nodded, "um, four weeks detention and I got grounded for three, daddy was not a happy chef, hehe, he made me help in the restaurant, my hair was awful, urgh."

"Oh yeah, and my parents sent me as a waitress there and confiscated all our pranking equipment, except the stuff in our lockers at school," Pilica giggled, "then we grounded longer for starting a water fight at school."

"Oh god, I forgot about that, my dad went mad, even threatened me with military school," I laughed, "and then he started apologising, saying he couldn't send me away, I'd kill someone or something and then we started hugging and he made me brownies."

"I know, I love your dad, he's awesome," Pilica sighed.

"I know," I smirked, running my fingers through my black hair and downing the last of my coffee, "Horo, be a sweetie and get me some more coffee."

"I knew you only bought me that soda so I owed you," he frowned and I smiled.

"Yeah, now go get me coffee," I ordered, "and a muffin, I like muffins, they're muffin-y."

Everyone sweat dropped and I grinned as Horo left to get my order, hehe, I was so evil, but I am all powerful, everyone must bow down to me…..except Pilica, her parents and my dad, I liked them, Pilica was my equal and the adults had the power to take away my livelihood, my pranks, my life, my fun, basically they had the power to ground us.

"Here, black coffee, muffin and the guy at the counter asked me to give you this," Horo scowled, handing me a slip of paper and I frowned slightly, "it's his number," Horo growled and I looked up at the guy, shock written on my face.

"Gimme that," Hao muttered, grabbing the paper and crunching it into a ball as he saw the guy watching, a smirk flickered onto Hao's lips and he stood, marching over to the counter, we all watched as he glared at the guy behind it, "you see her?" he grinned, pointing to me and the guy nodded.

"She and her friend are cute, but I think her friend's with the guy with yellow eyes," the guy behind the counter answered and Hao grabbed the front of the guy's shirt.

"Well, she, Ayame, is with me," Hao growled and my jaw dropped, "so you stay the hell away from her, understand?"

The guy opened his mouth to protest and Hao stuffed the paper with the guy's number into the guy's mouth, making me giggle slightly, and he sauntered back over to us with a smirk.

"There we go, perve sorted," he grinned, sitting next to me and throwing an arm round my shoulders as though it was nothing, "looks like you owe me."

"I can take of myself," I shot back, "but thanks, I guess, and I don't owe you anything, I didn't ask you to do anything, you just did, so I am in the clear since you did of your own free will."

"I didn't ask you for a soda!" Horo protested.

"Yeah, but you're an idiot," I shrugged, ruffling his blue hair fondly as he pouted, "but like I was saying, I owe you, Hao, nothing."

"You owe me something," he argued, smirking as he leaned closer to me, I smartly leaned back.

"No, I don't," I insisted, "and-oh my god!" I gasped, pointing to nothing over his shoulder, "it's Jessica Alba!" I cried and he swung round as did all the other boys, eager looks on their little faces as I plucked Hao's arm off my shoulder, "and this just proves my theory that all guys are idiots," I sighed to Pilica who nodded as the boys continued looking for Jessica Alba.

"I can't believe I'm related to one," Pilica said as the boys turned to me with sad expressions.

"You lied to us," Chocolove sniffed with sad eyes and I nodded.

"Duh," I said in an obvious tone, eating my muffin.

"How could you?" Yoh pouted.

"I'm evil."

"But _Jessica Alba_," Hao whimpered.

"Devil woman."

"You raised our hopes and trashed them!" Horo wailed.

"Pure evil."

"And to think we trusted you," Ren scoffed.

"Your mistake."

They all looked rather put out as Pilica and I laughed at them and started talking about guys from our old school, what they thought was our actual school.

"EW! Pilica! Please don't remind me! He was gross!" I wailed as she began talking about a certain ex of mine that I broke up a few months ago, this is where Pilica and I differed, she was one of those girls who liked long, meaningful relationships, while, for some reason, whenever things started getting all deep and meaningful, I broke it off, I somehow couldn't stand long relationships, most of mine lasted a couple weeks, a month at the most and I never go farther than kissing before you begin to judge me like that, maybe that was what I was scared of, getting close to someone and having them just use me.

"Ayame!" Pilica said sharply, snapping her fingers in front of my face and yanking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I said absently, shaking my head slightly as I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she frowned worriedly and I nodded.

"Yeah, course, why?" I smiled.

"You just seem….out of it," she said quietly, still frowning slightly and I shrugged.

"Just thinking of ways to destroy Kendal when we get home," I grinned darkly, my green eyes flashing and she sweat dropped at me, making me laugh lightly.

Then I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"What the-GET OFF ME ASAKURA!!" I screamed, punching Hao on the shoulder for having the sudden urge to tackle me to the ground, "BEFORE I KNEE WHERE IT REALLY HURTS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" I yelled, punching him in the stomach this time and he twitched slightly before grabbing my hands and yanking me into a sitting position.

His lips crashed onto mine and I squeaked in surprise and protest.

"There, now you don't owe me anything," he whispered against my lips, kissing one last time before standing and I sat there, still in shock as Pilica pulled me into a seat.

I slammed a foot into Hao's shin and he yelped.

Then I slapped him over the back of the head and punched him the chest.

"Don't ever kiss me again! Otherwise I'll have Arashi and Raiden kick your butt!" I shouted, blush flooding my cheeks as everyone gaped at us.

"So, does this mean we can go on a date?" the guy behind the counter asked, suddenly by my side.

And I punched him in the face.

"NO! You're gross!" I answered angrily, "urgh! Guys here are assholes! And I can't believe I'm only just working this out! You-!" here I pointed at Hao who was rubbing his shin "-are a self obsessed asshole! You-!" I pointed at Chocolove who was next to Hao "-have the crappiest jokes ever told! You-!" I pointed at Ren "-are a snobby rich boy that I really just want to smack! You-!" it was Yoh's turn "-well, you're okay actually, so you're off the hook, Horo, okay, Lyserg, not bad, okay, and finally, you-!" this time I was pointing at the cowering guy from behind the counter "-are a perve! So stop staring at my ass and boobs before I fucking well break your face!"

He clamped his eyes shut as I slammed out of the coffee house.

Only to go back in a few seconds later.

"Forgot my goddamn bag, keys and best friend," I growled, grabbing all three quickly and yanking them out the building with everyone gaping after me.

"OW! Ayame! I can walk and you so like Hao!" Pilica grinned and I instantly slapped her over the back of the head, "SHIT!! Ayame!"

"You so totally deserved that," I snarled, blush covering my cheeks and she glared at me as she slapped me over the back of the head too and I glared at her, pouting and rubbing the back of my head, "owie."

Then we both started laughing for some reason.

* * *

"Arashi is back," I sighed, pinning my hair up as a new school day arrived, "hey Raiden," I added as Pilica left the bathroom dressed as Raiden and she nodded to me with a yawn, tying her blue hair into a ponytail as I put on my shoes.

"I miss being a girl," Pilica sighed.

"I miss my boobs," I whimpered, looking down at my flat chest, then made myself act more guy-ish, "but, I shall live, I am Arashi!"

Pilica sighed and rolled her blue eyes as I pulled the door open with a laugh…..only to have honey crash down onto my head, I gasped in shock and glared at Horo and Hao who were laughing their asses off.

So I hugged them, making sure to put a lot of honey in Hao's hair and he screamed, like a girl, right in my ear, so I slapped him over the back of the head as we to the floor from the slipperiness of the honey.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ASAKURA!! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ADMIT PIL-RAIDEN AND I ARE BETTER THAN YOU EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE!!" I yelled, slapping him again, "AND I WILL FUCKING KILL WHEN I'VE HAD A SHOWER!!"

Hao just glared at me as I stood and slammed back into my dorm where Pilica was laughing, so I shoved her into the puddle of honey and she screamed in shock as I slammed the bathroom door shut and switched on the shower.

Two very long and _painful_ hours later, I was free of all honey and was going back into my dorm dressed only in a towel and Pilica bolted into the bathroom as I began putting on my chest bindings and clothes.

That was someone knocked on the door and I froze, halfway through tying my chest bindings.

The knock sounded again.

"Arashi! Raiden! It's Lyserg!" Lyserg called.

"I'm changing!" I shot back irritably.

"I'm a guy! What's going to happen?!" he replied and I cursed under my breath.

"What do you want Lyserg?!" I demanded, hastily tightening my chest bindings and slipping on a shirt and some boxers over my normal underwear.

"Silva-sensei sent me! He says I'm to take you and Raiden to his office!" was my answer and the door suddenly flung open as I was pulling a shirt on and Lyserg's eyes widened as he realised I was…..a girl, "OH MY GOD!!" he yelled and I clamped a hand over his mouth, dragging him into the room and slamming the door shut.

"Not a word, Lyserg," I hissed, letting him go and pulling my shirt on fully along with a pair of jeans.

"You're Ayame," he whispered in shock as I tied my hair up, "and Raiden's Pilica."

"Smart kid, and you can't tell anyone," I said calmly, standing in front of him, "Silva knows, that we're girls, we were sent here after we repainted our old school, Kendal thought it'd be funny to send us to the guys school instead of the girls, so we're having to make do, and you can't tell a soul," I growled, then slapped him, "and that's for walking in while I was changing!"

"I didn't know who you were then!" he shouted in protest, clutching his rapidly bruising cheek.

"Dude, you bruise easy," I giggled, poking the bruise and he yelped as I put on some shoes, "let's go see Silva then, and you have to act like I'm Arashi, okay? Otherwise Silva's head will be on a silver platter."

Lyserg chuckled and I grinned.

"I knew that was funny, Silva didn't see the humour of it when he said it," I smiled, "OI! PILICA! I HAVE TO GO SEE SILVA!! SEE YOU LATER!!" I yelled to Pilica, "OH! AND LYSERG KNOWS ABOUT US BEING GIRLS!!"

A yelp was heard and the crash of something being dropped sounded too.

"Is she okay?" Lyserg asked slowly.

"Yeah, she's used to getting into trouble," I said dismissively, dragging Lyserg out my dorm and towards Silva's office, "and promise you won't tell Lyserg."

"I promise, _Arashi,_" he grinned, stressing my boy's name and I grinned back as I knocked loudly on Silva's office door.

"Come in," Silva's stern voice called and I went in, glaring at Hao as I sat in a chair as far away from him and Horo as possible and Silva looked at me questioningly, "and where is Raiden?"

"Shower," I answered with a shrug.

"Ah, Lyserg, you may leave," Silva said and the green eyed boy left as Silva turned to the rest of us with a livid expression.

"Lyserg knows," I said quickly and Silva's eyes widened as Hao and Horo looked at me in obvious confusion.

"You two, out," Silva growled and the other two bolted, "you, explain."

"He just walked in while I was changing, thank god I had my underwear on," I said simply, standing and leaving to find Horo and Hao waiting outside for me, "what?!" I snapped, shoving past them as I continued on to my dorm.

"What does Lyserg know?" Hao demanded.

"That you're a gay boy," I shot back in annoyance.

"Your cousin didn't think I was a gay boy when she and I were making out," Hao smirked and I growled, resisting the urge to punch him.

"She never made out with you, you just kissed her, she told me," I spat.

"She lied," Hao grinned, stepping in front of me and blocking my path, "because she stayed the night."

"Liar!" I shot at him, my voice raising, I was right, I was just a pawn to him, "she didn't do that!"

"Yes she did, and she was good," Hao smirked, maliciousness flashing in his dark eyes.

My fist crashed into his face and then his into mine, I punched him in the stomach and he returned the favour as Horo yelled at us to stop and we just carried on throwing punches at each other, pure anger rushing through my veins as I just wanted to scream at him that I was Ayame and that he was a fucking liar.

Suddenly, we were wrenched apart and Hao spat out a mouthful of blood as I wiped blood from my split lip.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Silva's voice boomed and I glared at him, swirling my metallic tasting blood around in my mouth before spitting it out in the water fountain nearby, "KIZIKE!! ASAKURA!! MY OFFICE NOW!!"

"No need to fucking yell," I snarled, shoving Lyserg away from me, he'd stopped the fight and was looking concerned, but I was too angry to feel any pain right now.

"Mr Kizike!" Silva snapped, "my office now! You too Hao!"

Hao and I glared at each other as we trudged to Silva's office, both looking pretty beat up, though I was way worse, I had bruises covering my face along with numerous scratches, plus my ribs really hurt, I think they're bruised, and Hao only had a few bruises along with a couple scratches, asshole.

We sat opposite the livid Silva and folded our arms over our chests with scowls as Silva lectured us and I tuned him out.

"-I'm calling your parents, they're coming down here for a long talk," Silva's voice suddenly seeped into my brain and I looked at him, alarmed.

"Oh hell no, my dad will lose it!" I protested and Silva shrugged.

"You should've thought about that before you got into a fight with Mr Asakura," Silva replied coldly.

"I was provoked!" I yelled, standing and slamming my hands on the desk, frustrated, "he said he slept with my cousin! Ayame! He's a liar! He needed to be taught a lesson!"

"I did sleep with her," Hao smirked and I punched him.

"LIAR!!" I roared, trembling with rage as he stood, his own fists clenched, pure anger flashing in his eyes blood flowed from his nose.

Then he tackled me to the ground, his fists pounding into me and I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't yell in pain, drawing my own fist up and catching him under the chin as I hissed in pain and clutched my throbbing ribs.

"Weak," he spat, punching me in the face and blood gushed from my nose before Silva pulled the Asakura off me.

"Takes one to know one," I shot back, sitting up and wincing as my ribs jarred with pain, "you're a liar Asakura, I know it, you know it, Ayame knows it, what's the point in lying?"

"Kizike, get to the medical room, your ribs need sorting," Silva ordered and I glared at Hao before leaving, wiping the blood from my nose as people gaped at my beaten appearance, my arm still wound round my torso.

I just ignored them and went into the medical room to find a really creepy guy and some blonde woman in there, they smiled at me and told me to sit down.

"You look like you have something wrong with your ribs," the woman, Eliza, observed, "take off your shirt and let's take a look."

"I can't," I said through gritted teeth.

"Take it off," Eliza ordered.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"_Now._"

"I said I can't, I'm sorry, but I can't," I shot out angrily, hissing softly in pain at the pain as she jabbed her fingers into my side, "look lady, I can't take off my shirt because I'm a girl and he's in the room!" I snapped, glaring at the man, Faust, who looked incredibly shocked.

"Oh, so you're one of the girl's Silva told us about," Eliza smiled, "Faust, honey, can you leave while I take care of her ribs."

Faust nodded and left the room.

"So, what's your real name?" Eliza smiled, "and take off your shirt."

"Urgh, you don't give up," I pouted, "and I'm Ayame."

"Ah, okay," Eliza nodded, examining my ribs, "okay, they're just bruised, they'll hurt for a bit, I'll bandage them for you, then you won't have to wear those chest bindings for a few days, maybe a week, just be incredibly careful."

"You got it, Eliza," I nodded, holding an icepack to my swelling cheek, "I cannot wait until I can tell that damn Asakura that I am a girl, that'll show him."

"That he's a woman beating bum, yep, that's really showing him," Eliza teased and I laughed.

"No, it'll show him that a girl made him bleed and gave him tons of bruises and is a way better prankster than him," I smirked, then winced as a pin shot through my lip, "and ow, I can't smirk, damn, that'll so take away some of my 'evil' factor."

Eliza shook her head with a roll of her blue eyes as I pulled my shirt back on and stood when she told me I could leave.

"Thanks," I smiled, then winced again at the pain that tore through my lip and left with a sulking expression, "what're _you_ doing here?" I spat as I saw Hao waiting outside.

"In case you forgot, we got into a fight and my nose is bleeding and won't stop," Hao shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"Drama queen," I stated before walking away.

* * *

**Thanks to luckystars135 and fixed.dice for reviews! Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was currently being lectured by my beloved father, after he'd finished worrying and checking all bruises and grazes I possessed of course, but I was just sulking and tuning him out as I glared at Hao who was glaring at me too and his parents were lecturing him too, though his dad seemed pretty miffed that a kid a year younger than his son managed to give Hao a good beating.

"Ay-Arashi!" dad snapped, "are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah," I sighed, "sorry dad, it won't happen again, no more fights."

"Or pranks!" he insisted and my jaw dropped, "it's the reason you were sent here, no more pranks, I don't want you being shoved from school to school."

I just glared at the floor, my arms folded over my chest, my black bangs falling over my face, my teeth gritted with annoyance and I gave a tiny of my head to indicate I understood.

Hao was grinning, broadly, I was going to kill him.

"I won't play pranks for a year, I promise," I smirked, thinking of all the loopholes and my dad nodded proudly, ruffling my bangs as Hao's grin grew.

Loopholes, I love them, I said I wouldn't play pranks for a year, I just didn't say which year, which meant I could play pranks all of this year and then not play pranks next year so I wouldn't break my promise to my father, man, I am just too awesome.

"You're a good kid, Arashi, you just have your mother's mischievous streak," dad grinned and I laughed.

"Thanks, I knew I couldn't have gotten my brilliant plotting, scheming mind from you, you're just too….laidback," I smirked and he playfully gave me a gentle punch on the chin.

"In other words, boring," he chuckled.

"Damn, how'd you figure it out," I sighed jokingly, pushing my bangs back from my face as they fell in front of my face, "when you going home?"

"Tonight," dad replied, "how's your cousin?"

"Oh, Raiden's fine," I shrugged, digging my hands into my jeans pockets and shooting the still grinning Hao a glare, "mad at me for shoving him into the honey that asshole dumped all over me the day though."

"I heard that!" Hao snarled.

"Good for you," I drawled lazily, giving a non-committed shrug of my shoulders, a smirk playing at my lips as Hao growled.

"You should learn to respect your superiors Kizike," he spat, squaring up to me as I laughed.

"I do respect my superiors, you're just not one of them," I shot back, looking at him with obvious contempt, "too bad, now get out of my face Asakura, before I make you."

"Whoa," my father and Hao's father said quickly, pulling us away from each other as our fists clenched.

"Can't you be nice?" Hao's mother sighed, looking at her son sadly.

"When he is," he snarled.

"You started all of this," I bit back, glaring at him.

"No, you did, with them dumb paint bombs!"

"Because you were an asshole to me in the first place!"

"This is your fault! Just admit it Kizike!"

"NO! Because it's your fault!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!!" Mr Asakura roared and we silenced, seething with rage as we glared at each other.

"Maybe we need a trust exercise," Mrs Asakura mused and we all looked at her as though she was mad, she just smiled, "I know, Arashi, Hao, you two have to tell each other a secret, if one of you tells anyone else, then the other person can tell someone too, that way you're trusting each other to keep the secret so your own secret isn't exposed."

"That's a good idea," dad nodded and I glared at him, "don't even think about arguing with me, you're doing this exercise."

"You too, Hao," Mr Asakura added and scowled.

"Hao, you first," Mrs Asakura smiled, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"When I was five I streaked on the beach," he stated in a monotone.

"Fine, when I was ten, I ran over the neighbour's cat and nearly killed it using my remote control car," I frowned, "I didn't mean too, it just happened."

"There, now you won't breathe a word to anyone, understand?" my dad smiled and we nodded, still scowling, "now you can leave."

We practically sprinted from the room.

"Cat murderer," Hao hissed.

"Five year old streaker," I replied.

"I don't care if you tell anyone," Hao said.

"Neither do I," I smirked and we instantly bolted for nearest people, quickly telling them secret the other had told us.

Within an hour it was all round the school that Hao was a five year old streaker and I was a cat murderer.

Hehe, we are so evil.

* * *

"CAT MURDERER!!" Hao yelled at me as we passed each other in the halls.

"FIVE YEAR OLD PORN STAR!!" I shouted back.

Then we carried on our separate ways.

"Arashi, when is this going to end?" Lyserg sighed, he'd started hanging out with Pilica and me now that he'd found out that we were girls.

"When Asakura realises I am better than him," I grinned and Lyserg and Pilica rolled their eyes as the green haired boy went to the gym and Pilica and I headed for the girls school.

"Lyserg is pretty cool, not telling anyone," Pilica said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and you have a crush on him," I smirked and blush flooded her cheeks, making me laugh, "I am so right!"

"Shut up," Pilica snapped as we entered the girls school gym and were instantly hailed by some girls who refused to leave us alone during every single gym class.

"Urgh, they are so despicable," a blonde girl with onyx eyes scoffed, "Arashi and Raiden just ignore and they never give up."

"Oh, yes Anna," a pink haired and eyed girl nodded.

"Oh, you two are here," Jun, the coach, smiled at us, "could you get the nets out and set them for me?"

"Yeah, no problem," Pilica grinned, heading for the cupboard with me following, "are you going to be able to lift these with your bruised ribs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be fine," I nodded, opening the cupboard and going to the far end of the end of the net, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Pilica replied and we lifted the net posts, carrying them into the gym.

"ARASHI!!" a voice squealed and I yelped in shock, dropping the net and then yelling in pain as it landed on my toe.

"JESUS FUCKING HELL!!" I shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

The girl whimpered and hid behind her friends as I fumed and Pilica laughed.

"I-I just wanted to know what happened," the girl pouted.

"I got into a fight with Asakura Hao," I snarled, picking up the net post and continuing to carry it, "damn banshee."

"Oh my poor Arashi!" the girl cried and I glared at her.

"Leave me alone," I said coldly, "I am not in the mood, my toe hurts like hell, you've burst my eardrums, you are severely pissing me off, and to top it all off, I have to beat Asakura in shouting 'five year old porn star' whenever we pass each other in the halls while he yells 'cat murderer' when I didn't even murder the damn thing, so leave me alone."

The girls gaped as Pilica and I silently set up the nets, Pilica holding in obvious laughter while I was scowling and shooting my best friend glares every now and then.

Within a few minutes we were sat on the bleachers as Jun picked the team captains quickly, Kyouyama Anna and that annoying girl that delighted in making my life hell every time I came here.

Pilica and I just talked lazily as the girls played volleyball and then Pilica got hit in the head with the ball.

Which caused me to laugh and her to hit me as the girl who delights in making my life hell, Lucinda, ran over and grabbed the ball with a flirtatious smile directed at the both of us and we both threw up slightly in our mouths.

EW! We just got hit on by another girl!

She grinned and ran back over to the game, wearing fat too tight and short top and shorts, one word to describe her: whore.

"Gross," we both shuddered, making disgusted faces.

Five minutes later, Anna got sent off for smacking a ball into one of her opponents faces, which made me smirk slightly and Pilica to laugh as the blonde girl sat on the bleachers a little way away from us.

"Arashi!" Lucinda wailed, her nose bleeding, and she plonked herself in my lap, "that bitch made me bleed!"

"Oh what a pity, oh what a shame," I drawled sarcastically, pushing her off me and rolling my green eyes, "your nose job is ruined."

"Hey! I'm one hundred percent real!" Lucinda snapped, "and we're going on a date tonight to the movies, pick me up at eight."

"Uh, no," I replied in a monotone, "you're probably made of STDs."

The girl's jaw dropped and Pilica and Anna let out amused chuckles as Lucinda stormed away and I sighed, running my fingers through my bangs, damn these good looks of mine.

"Most guys would've fallen for that," Anna said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in people like her," I replied, "and aren't you dating Asakura Yoh? He mentioned you."

"Yes," was all I got.

Okay, wasn't all that social, we'll just stay silent then.

* * *

My fingers danced lightly over the strings of my black guitar that had my initials printed on it in silver lettering, my voice was singing quietly, my eyes focussed on my fingers, my black bangs falling over my face.

_"Honey why you calling me so late?_" I sang the last line softly and Mr Teach clapped happily.

"Perfect! The concert in two week will be perfect!" he cried and I just watched uneasily, he scared me sometimes, and I'm pretty sure he's gay, I dunno why, I just think he is.

The bell rang and we left quickly, me with my guitar on my back since wanted to take it to my dorm to play a little music.

"CAT MURDERER!!" Hao's voice yelled from somewhere.

"FIVE YEAR OLD PORN STAR!!" I called back tiredly, opening my dorm door and walking in to see Pilica (Pilica, not Raiden, she was dressed as Pilica) already laying on her bed doing homework.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Hey, Algebra homework again?" I asked, putting my guitar on my bed and heading into the bathroom to change into Ayame.

"Yep, he's a slave driver," Pilica groaned and I laughed lightly as I left the bathroom in a baggy hoody and jeans, my black hair hanging round my face.

I sat on my bed and played a few random notes with Pilica humming along with the notes quietly as she did her Algebra homework and I strummed on my guitar when someone knocked on the door and we froze.

"It's me," Lyserg's voice said and Pilica quickly let him in, "Hao's looking for you, Arashi, says he has a present for you."

"Ugh, gimme five minutes," I sighed, going back into my bathroom and putting on my chest bindings as well as tying my hair up before I followed Lyserg out the dorm.

We found Hao smirking a few minutes later.

"Here," he said, placing a small gray kitten in my arms, "just don't kill this one."

"Awww! It's so cute!" I cooed and everyone rose their eyebrows, I cleared my throat awkwardly and absently scratched the kitten behind the ears, "I mean, it's a freaking cat!"

"Yep, see ya," Hao grinned, walking away with Yoh following.

"Yoh," I called, "can I speak with you a second?"

Within a few minutes, Yoh was grinning and agreeing to my plan quickly, promising to get my equipment to me by the end of tomorrow and with that agreement, I headed back to my dorm with my new kitty cuddled and purring in my arms and Lyserg following with a large sweat drop on the back of his green haired head.

"Hey, we have a new family member," I smiled at Pilica as I entered my dorm and she cooed at the cat that was snuggled in my arms.

"Oh she's adorable," Pilica murmured, plucking the cat from my arms and cuddling her, "wait, where'd you get her?"

"Asakura gave her to me," I shrugged, going into the bathroom to take off the chest bindings as Lyserg sunk onto my bed and began talking to Lyserg, "said not kill her!"

"What you going to name her?" Pilica grinned as I left my bathroom and shoved Lyserg over so I could sit on my bed.

"Um, Kayla," I answered, taking the kitten from Pilica and the small, gray beast curled up on my stomach and fell to sleep.

Only none of us noticed the tiny camera attached to her collar and none of us knew that certain two Asakuras were watching with wide, dark eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to fixed-dice for the review!! Please review this chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hao POV)**

My eyes caught 'Arashi' laughing with 'Raiden' a little way down the corridor as I left my dorm, looking very much like guys, but they weren't, I knew they weren't, I'd seen their female bodies with my own eyes, not like that, they always went into the bathroom to change, but I'd heard their female voices, they were girls.

Ayame and Pilica to be exact.

'Arashi' looked round as though sensing my gaze and 'he' glared at me, 'his' green eyes icy. I knew 'he' and Ayame looked too alike to be cousins, but I'd bought the whole 'oh, our daddies were twins and we just look like them' line, god, how could I have been so stupid?

I frowned and broke my gaze from 'Arashi's', it was strange, I'd really liked Ayame when I met her, but now she was Arashi and I didn't know what to think, Ayame was loud and bubbly, 'Arashi' had a devilish streak and packed a pretty hard punch, Ayame could yell the place down and had really soft lips, 'Arashi' could yell too and I wasn't attracted to him in any way, he was a guy, at least I thought he was, but he's not, he's Ayame, he's a girl.

Ugh, and Lyserg knew, I thought we were friends, why didn't he tell me they were girls?! That the girl I liked was actually the guy I hated, I mean, even if he didn't want to tell me, he should've at least told Horo, Pilica was his sister for christ sake and the dumb Ainu had been sulking for days at not being able to see his little sister for ages!

My fist unconsciously slammed into my locker and everyone looked round, 'Arashi' and 'Raiden' included, they both just rolled their eyes and continued talking, I glared at them, my knuckles throbbing painfully, still bruised from my fight with 'Arashi'. I shot them both another glare before heading to my class as the bell rang and they went in the opposite direction.

I slouched in my seat in History, not bothering to listen as thoughts raced around my head. I kissed Ayame, who was Arashi, who I told I'd slept with Ayame, who I had a fight with, no wonder 'he' was so mad, 'he' knew I was lying, she probably thought she was just some pawn to piss off her 'cousin', that may have been the plan at the time, but when I met Ayame, I truly did like her, she wasn't like other girls, she wasn't afraid to yell at me while most would simper and pout in an attempt to get my attention.

Unconsciously, my jaw and fists clenched as I thought about how they'd manipulated me, how they manipulated everyone, made them believe they were guys when they were girls in disguise, but why were they here? Why didn't they just go to the girl's school? Why had they been sent to the guys school?

_"Just thinking of ways to destroy Kendal when we got home,"_ Ayame's voice suddenly flooded my mind, she hated her principal.

_"My dad went mad, even threatened me with military school."_

She had been sent here, by her old principal and her father for playing too many pranks, that's why Pilica was here too, and the principal obviously wanted revenge on the two girls for everything they had done to her, they were here on a matter of revenge.

Kendal must've really hated them, they'd reacted so strangely when they found out this was a joint girls school, that must be it, Kendal wanted them to suffer for everything they ever did to her, this was Kendal's petty little revenge.

But they had still played us all for fools, they deserved to pay, just how? How could I, the great Asakura Hao, destroy the two transvestites? They were particularly devious, I could admit that much, after all, they did manage to cover me with paint, set off the fire alarms and get me outside so everyone could see me covered in paint.

Okay, I admit, they're evil geniuses, but how could I get them?

Wait, what was Yoh doing with our family album?

Oh, never mind, just an overly large history textbook, must be paranoid, I keep thinking everyone except me knows that Arashi and Raiden are really Ayame and Pilica and that this is all just some big joke everyone is playing on me, paranoia! And slight insanity, though according to everyone else, that was always there.

"Hao, are okay?" Yoh asked in a whisper as I thought deeply, "I know the whole 'Arashi and Raiden' thing is weird, but we could always just confront them."

Then it hit me, I could expose and embarrass them beyond belief!

"No," I grinned evilly, "I have a much better idea."

Yoh looked at me warily before shrugging and going back to sleep as I made my evil plans, and it would all be unleashed at the party everyone, even the girls from the school next door, had to go to, where the music class would play a song, and if I remember correctly, 'Arashi' is the vocalist and guitarist, 'he'll' be the main focus of attention.

Just have to remember to press the record button.

* * *

**(Ayame/Arashi's POV)**

"Hey Kayla," I smiled as I entered my dorm after lessons and she twined around my legs, "Raiden should be here soon, you hungry? Yeah? Come on then, you cutie," I laughed, scooping the kitten into my arms and carrying her to my bed.

I put on her on the unmade covers and pulled out the things I'd bought for her during lunch, quickly placing the food in one bowl and on the floor, I moved into the bathroom and put water in the other as she began eating the food happily and Pilica came in, already with her blazer unbuttoned and her tie pulled off.

She mumbled something to me when I came back in the room and placed the water bowl on the floor next to the food as Pilica went into the bathroom to change and I rolled my green eyes, she was in a mood, I think it was that time of the month, but she was not going to be a bitch to me because I felt happy for some reason, maybe it was because I had a new pet.

Maybe it was because my wounds were healing from mine and Hao's fight, and maybe (the most likely) it was because I put superglue all round Hao's dorm door so now he can't get in, hehe, I am so evil.

"KIZIKE!!" Hao's voice roared and I giggled, laying on my bed and Kayla jumped onto my stomach, my fingers absently running over the small kitten's fur, "KIZIKE!! GET OUT HERE!!" Hao yelled and I laughed.

Then the door banged open and Kayle yowled, her claws digging into my stomach and making hiss in pain as I glared at Hao and carefully pried her off me, damn that thing had really sharp claws.

"What Asakura?" I snapped, loud enough for Pilica to hear so she wouldn't come out of the bathroom.

"YOU SUPERGLUED MY DOOR!!" he shouted and I heard a muffled laugh from the bathroom as I smirked.

"Oh, did I? Must've slipped my mind," I said as Kayla curled up on my stomach again, "and thanks for the cat, I think I'll give her to Ayame when I next see her."

His eyes narrowed as I said this and I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I just have whatever I need to get in my dorm?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"What's the magic word?" I sang.

"Please," he bit out and I grinned, grabbing the superglue melter and throwing it to him.

"Good boy, now off you go, make sure you shut the door on the way out," I said, waving a hand and he slammed his way out of my dorm, making Kayla hiss again, her hackles raising, but I just ran a finger down her spine and she purred, "there, now we hate that dumb Asakura, don't we? Yes we do, he's a meanie."

Pilica laughed slightly as she came back in the room, dressed in one of her guy hoodies and a pair of her own jeans, she plonked herself on her bed and picked up my guitar, making me frown slightly as she plucked at the strings randomly.

"Play a song, Ayame, then I can sing along," she ordered and I rolled my green eyes as I sat up and placed Kayla on the bed next to me, taking my guitar and strumming my guitar to a song we'd made up years ago.

_"Because I'm broken,"_ we sang in unison, our voices blending together, _"when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel I'm strong enough,_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away."_

The last note rang in the air, the string of my guitar vibrating for a few moments before stilling, Pilica was smiling happily, she had an amazing voice, she just didn't want to pursue a career in music, but I did, and if I didn't make it, I was going to teach music, set up my own school or something, or help my father in his restaurant, either one.

"Ayame, do you think we'll be able to keep who we are a secret for the rest of this year and next year too?" Pilica asked softly, "I mean, Lyserg's the only one who knows, and he'll be gone next year, we won't have anyone we can trust."

"We'll be fine, we've gone through most of our lives together, and we'll go out the same way," I grinned, "I mean, when I'm a famous musician, you'll be my designer, remember?"

"Yeah, best friends and pranksters to the end," Pilica smiled, bumping my fist with hers "and whenever there's no one else, we have each other, because that's what best friends do, and now we have a new addition to our prankster family, little miss Kayla!"

Kayla meowed and jumped onto Pilica's bed, rubbing her head against the blue haired girl's hand and purring as Pilica began stroking her.

"And we can't get caught," I smirked, "Silva's head would be on a silver platter, and that's lost its magic now, hasn't it?"

"Yep, that joke has lost its magic," Pilica nodded and I laughed lightly, grabbing my bag to make a start on my homework.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

Hao scowled as he managed to get his dorm door open and went in with Yoh, heading straight for the computer and logging onto the 'Kitty Cam' as he had dubbed it, it truly was genius in his mind, and it was, attaching a mini camera to a cat's collar and putting the cat into his enemy's dorm, only to discover that they were _girls_.

_"Pilica, hand me that shirt would ya? The one with the picture of the hung guy on the front,"_ Ayame's voice said from the computer and all Hao and Yoh could see was a sheet of drawings that had outfit designs on them with 'Entries for Funbari School for Design School' printed on the top in block letters.

_"You just love wearing your guy clothes,"_ Pilica's voice sighed and a meow sounded before a hand moved forward with a small ball and then the girls were in view just as the blue shirt covered everything of Ayame's body.

_"They're comfortable, besides, you're wearing your guy hoody,"_ Ayame shot back with a grin, running her fingers through her loose black hair, _"Asakura was acting weird today, did you see?"_

_"Yeah, he punched his locker, wonder why,"_ Pilica shrugged uncaringly, _"probably finally fallen over the edge of insanity."_

The two girls laughed as Hao glowered at the screen and Yoh chuckled, which made Hao slap him over the back of the head and glare at him too, then they both turned their attentions back to the screen as the girls talked lazily, occasionally throwing the ball for the kitten they'd named Kayla.

"Who names their cat Kayla?" Hao had scoffed.

"Uh, they do," Yoh had replied.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Well, back to the screen…..

Ayame was laughing at something Pilica had said and Hao felt unwanted shivers run down his spine at the girl's happy laughter, her green eyes dancing. He shook his head slightly too rid himself of these thoughts and paid attention to what they were saying.

_"Mr Teach is being evil about this party, you know, the one where my music class is going to play the opening song?"_ Ayame groaned, flopping back onto her double bed.

_"Yeah, I know, well my Algebra teacher won't stop going on at me,"_ Pilica sighed and they began complaining about teachers as Hao and Yoh felt like they were dying from the boredom.

"I thought watching two undercover girls would be far more interesting," Hao muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Yoh nodded, "they're just….talking."

"I thought girls were supposed to have pillow fights or dance around in skimpy clothes," Hao pouted, glaring at the baggy shirt Ayame was wearing, "not sit around talk-" he stopped as Ayame picked up her guitar and slowly began strumming over the strings with a small smile.

_**"You see the stars shining,**_

_**So brightly up in the sky,**_

_**But there's always one,"**_she sang softly.

_**"One that shines so much brighter,**_

_**So much clearer,**_

_**Making you look up with a smile,"**_Pilica continued.

_**"Making you sing out loud,**_

_**Making you think of me,**_

_**Making you see that I'm the one for you,"**_the two girls sang together, their soft voices blending together perfectly.

_**"And you see that star,**_

_**That star that shines brighter than them all,**_

_**That star is ours,**_

_**Just yours and mine,"**_Ayame finished.

There was a warm silence after they'd finished playing and the Asakura twins felt a warm feeling inside.

_"I remember when I first found the lyrics for that,"_ Ayame murmured, her fingers still absently dancing over the strings as she kept her eyes on Kayla, _"my mom wrote the lyrics and I wrote the music, wonder if she would've liked it."_

_"Of course she would've, you're an amazing musician, Ayame, and if your mom was here, she'd tell you the same thing,"_ Pilica said strongly and Ayame smiled at her.

_"Thanks, and when I find the perfect guy, that's the song I'm going to sing for him,"_ she laughed, _"because my mom wrote for my dad just before I was born and he said that she said the song was for those most important to me."_

_"Or you could just record when you become worldwide,"_ Pilica laughed and Ayame giggled.

_"You mean when I become a rockstar?"_ she said, running her fingers over all the strings, _"__**hey hey, I wanna be a rockstar!**__"_

Pilica laughed and the two girls broke down into giggles as Kayla hopped onto Pilica's stomach, curling into a ball so all the boys could see was a mass of gray fur, but they could still hear the girls speaking.

_"How's the entries for the design course for the summer going?"_ Ayame asked.

_"Oh, good, I just can't decide between the black skirt or the red one,"_ Pilica sighed and they began discussing it as the boys began feeling bored again.

"Just hit record and let's go get a cheeseburger," Yoh sighed and Hao nodded, quickly pressing record and the twins left quickly.

* * *

**Thanks to ****KeLpIeenoch for the review and I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!!**

**And the first song the girls sing is Broken by Amy Lee and Seether, the second song is mine so excuse the crappiness and the last few words Ayame sings is Rockstar by Nickleback**


	7. Chapter 7

Hao had been watching us a lot lately, it was strange, he wasn't even yelling 'cat murderer' at me, Asakura Hao was a strange being, plus Yoh had been acting weird too, and I thought we were kinda sorta friends in a weird 'you're my enemy's twin brother and I don't hate you but I don't altogether like that much either because of this fact but I think you're okay' kind of way, you know?

Yeah, neither do I, hehe.

Anyway, it was the day of the dance where I would be making my debut, well, Arashi would, but Arashi was me, so it was my debut, and god was I nervous, I was going to be singing in front of loads of people, but, if I was going to be a famous musician, I had to do this, I couldn't have stage fright.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

"ARASHI!!" a voice yelled.

Scream in shock.

No, wait, that's on the list of breathing exercises Pilica printed off me.

"Hurry up! Teach wants us in the hall now for a quick rehearsal!" Kye, a friend of mine from music class, shouted from the other side of my dorm door.

"Right, coming," I called back, picking up my guitar case and heading for the door with Pilica after patting Kayla on the head with a quick goodbye, "hey Kye, you know Raiden?" I sighed and they nodded quickly as we headed for the hall where the party was.

The rehearsal was….tense, Mr Teach kept snapping at us, mainly me, saying we were too slow, or too fast, or completely wrong until we all gave him a group glare that suggested he'd best shut up before we all clubbed him with all of our instruments.

"I am going to kill him," I muttered to Pilica as Mr Teach announced we could have a break, though he still looked incredibly nervous and flustered, "he is pissing me off and I'm nervous as it is, I am going to kill him."

"Oh my god!" Mr Teach cried, making us all jump, "we only have half an hour before you're all on stage! Go and get ready! Quickly!"

We all rolled our eyes but left quickly once he'd said he wanted us back within twenty minutes so we could have one last quick practice, dumb Mr Teach.

Sighing, I pulled off my baggy hoody and slipped into a black, button up shirt with a silver dragon printed on it, then I changed into a pair of black, baggy jeans with a belt holding them up, the buckle a silver dragon's head to match my shirt, I looked pretty damn hot, hehe.

"If I didn't know you were actually a girl, I'd try and date you," Pilica laughed as I exited the bathroom, tying up my black hair in its usual ponytail with my bangs falling round my face and I laughed lightly.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself," I grinned, she had that sweet guy look going on, a white button up shirt and pale blue jeans with a simple black belt, "but what shoes, what about…..these black baseball boots? They always go good."

"Yeah, I'm wearing these," Pilica nodded, putting on a pair of white and blue sneakers.

Within a few minutes we were back in the hall and I was rehearsing with my class, my fingers feeling sore from playing so much, my throat beginning to feel dry, which I think Mr Teach caught onto since he told Pilica to go and get me a drink, which she did so with an amused expression.

Soon after that, people began pouring into the hall, all dressed up, Hao caught my eye though, he was talking quickly to the DJ with a smirk, handing over a disk, making my eyes narrow suspiciously as I gulped down some water with a thanks to Pilica who just shook her head, also watching Hao suspiciously before Mr Teach told us to get into positions and Pilica went back into the crowd to Lyserg.

My class and I began playing, my sore fingers moving automatically over the strings, my black bangs covering my face as I concentrated on where my fingers were going:

_"__Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why you're crying? Is everything okay?  
I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_  
_With the lips of an angel_I sang and a round of applause went up, random girls screamed my name and I rolled my green eyes as they started squealing all the guys' names too who looked rather smug.

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why are you calling me so late?"

But then a screen came up and Pilica and I, actually as Pilica and I, came up, in our dorm.

_"Best friends and pranksters for life,"_ Pilica was laughing as we bumped fists.

We looked at each other, eyes wide as I began talking on the screen:

_"It is so annoying being Arashi, I wish I could just go back to being a girl," _I was snapping, it was a different time, about two days ago when I'd been given far too much homework and everyone gasped.

_"Yeah, well, just another couple weeks Ayame, then we can go home for christmas,"_ Pilica smiled.

"Asakura," I growled as more and more evidence that Pilica and I were in fact girls was played across the screen and everyone gaped at it.

Pilica looked at me and saw I was seething with rage as everyone just stared at the screen that was showing Pilica and I laughing, Pilica and I dressed as Arashi and Raiden then changing to Ayame and Pilica.

"He's a girl!" Daiki, off pitch boy, yelled, "they both are!"

"Congratulations, you idiots have figured it out after three months," I drawled, my glare still directed on Hao who was still grinning, his dark eyes flashing.

"Bu-but how?!" Horo spluttered, looking at Pilica, obviously feeling betrayed, "why didn't you tell me Pilica?"

"Because we weren't allowed," she shrugged helplessly, "Silva, and we, would be murdered, and now we are going to be because Asakura couldn't leave well enough alone."

"And I'm going to kill him," I said darkly, moving towards him and the crowd parted like the red sea did for Moses as Hao grinned.

Though his grin quickly disappeared as I slammed a fist into his face.

"Bitch!" he shouted.

"And proud," I smirked, cracking my knuckles, "oh come on Asakura, you're not going to fight me? You didn't mind a few weeks ago."

"I didn't know you were a girl then!" he snarled, "much less Ayame!"

"What does it matter if I'm Ayame?!" I shot back, "and just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"Miss Kizike, Miss Usui, come with me please," Silva's voice cut in and we looked round before following him, me making sure to slam a foot into Hao's shin as punishment.

My fingers curled round my guitar case while my other hand dug deeply into my pocket, my green eyes focussed on the ground, my black bangs falling over my face, pure rage crashing through my veins, I was going to kill Asakura Hao.

"Miss Kizike," Silva's voice said and I looked up, my eyes widening as I saw _the_ biggest record producer in Japan, "this is Adaire Leiko, she wants to speak with you," Silva smiled and I nodded dumbly.

"Um, hi, I'm Kizike Ayame," I said shyly as Pilica began talking rapidly to someone who I think was from Funbari's School of Design.

"Leiko," Leiko smiled, her brown eyes sparkling, "I heard you singing in there, as Arashi, but you have an amazing talent, Ayame, I have a band that needs an opening act, after that, you could become big."

"Um, wow, I'll have to talk to my dad, but I would love to," I nodded rapidly, eagerness rushing through my veins.

"Great! You'll need to record a few tracks, you have any songs laying around that I could look at?" Leiko asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, they're all in my dorm," I answered as Pilica said the same thing, we looked at each other with excited grins.

"Wow," I whispered as we led Leiko and Harou to our dorm.

"I know, I'd sent off a few samples and now I might be able to design a few outfits for the biggest clothing line in Japan," Pilica breathed in disbelief, her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation, "looks like our dreams are coming true."

"Yeah," I grinned.

Then it seemed to sink in and we squealed excitedly, hugging each other and jumping up and down despite the two very important people that were in our presence, then we remembered and hastily let each other go, clearing our throats awkwardly.

"Sorry," we muttered quickly as I opened the dorm door and Kayla looked up lazily, blinking her dark eyes before curling back into a ball to go to sleep.

An hour later I was talking to my father and Pilica was talking to her mother about the offers that had just been made, Leiko had said she really liked my songs and wanted me to record a few while Harou had said he liked Pilica's designs and wanted her to go to the studio to make them, only if we had our parents' permission.

"Daddy, please, I've just seventeen and my dreams are already coming true, I want to do this, please," I begged as he hesitated, "I've survived at a guys boarding school for three months, I can survive this, please daddy, please."

_"Ayame, if it's what you truly want, then I can't stop you,"_ he sighed and I smiled.

"Thanks daddy!" I squealed and he laughed.

_"I can't make my little girl unhappy,"_ he said and I grinned.

"You have no idea how much this means to me! This is what I've always wanted!" I said happily as Pilica began squealing excitedly.

Then someone knocked on the door.

_"I'll talk to you tomorrow baby girl, I think you and Pilica need to talk,"_ dad laughed and I smiled.

"Thanks dad," I said, opening the door and then scowling as I saw Hao, Yoh, Horo, Ren,

Lyserg (who was being held by the back of the shirt by Hao), Chocolove and Manta, "talk to you tomorrow dad, love you," I said quickly and we hung up as I rose an eyebrow questioningly at the group of boys, "release Lyserg," I ordered coldly, yanking the green eyed boy from Hao's grip.

"Horo!" Pilica grinned, hugging her brother tightly, "Cilice Harou just offered me an internship and mom and dad said that I can go!"

"Huh? Oh! That's great Pilica!" Horo grinned, hugging his sister back.

"And Ayame's just got offered a job as the opening act for Soulbob! And her dad said yes and now she's going to record some songs in a real studio!" Pilica fired off excitedly.

"Soulbob?!" Yoh cried, gripping my arms, "you're going to be Soulbob's opening act?!"

"Um, yeah," I nodded slowly, "if Leiko likes me and he does, then yeah."

"Can you get me tickets?!" Yoh demanded.

"I may consider it if you let me go," I replied as his fingers dug into my arms and I was instantly released.

"Please Arashi-Ayame-whatever, just please!" Yoh begged and I nodded slowly.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't want to risk it," I said as Kayla scratched at my legs and I picked her up, letting her cuddle into my arms.

"Thank you!" Yoh grinned brightly, hugging me and Kayla yowled in protest at being squished so he quickly let me go, "sorry kitty," he smiled, patting her head and she huffed, curling into my arms and facing away from Yoh.

"I'm going to get changed," I sighed, placing Kayla on the bed, grabbing some girls clothes and heading into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I exited the bathroom and found all the guys crowded into my room with Pilica looking at them sternly, her arms folded over her still flat chest, her blue eyes cold, her blue hair hanging round her shoulders.

"When are you guys leaving?" Lyserg asked when he saw me.

"Oh, um, Leiko said she'd want me to record the songs as soon as possible and then I'd be leaving in about two months if Soulbob approved of them," I answered.

"And I'll be making things in Harou's studio for the next couple of months, going there on weekends, then if I pass, I'll be leaving in about six months," Pilica said, "but Ayame and I have always said I'd be her designer if she ever got famous, so if Leiko and Soulbob approve, I may be going with them, it all depends."

"But you've got the chance to design for the biggest clothing company in Japan, like hell I'm letting you throw that away, when you've finished your internship, I may consider it," I argued, then smirked, "if I haven't forgotten about the little people by then."

Pilica gasped indignantly and smacked me with a pillow, making me gasp and I shoved Hao off my pillow, hitting Pilica with it and we started a pillow fight, then Ren kind of got hit in the face and an all out pillow fight started with Pilica and I giggling as we pelted the boys with pillows.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Silva's voice boomed and we all froze, Horo falling since he was only standing on one leg and we all laughed, but quickly silenced at Silva's glare, "boys! To your dorms! Girls, you'll stay here, in this academy until you leave, I've spoken to the council and they say since you've been here for the past three months, what's wrong with a few more."

"YAY!" Pilica and I cheered, leaping on the headmaster and hugging him, "we can be girls again!! Walk round with breasts! _BREASTS!!_"

It's funny, a load of boys ran out of their dorms as that was yelled.

Perves.

* * *

Wolf whistles followed Pilica and me as we walked to breakfast and we just rolled our eyes, having to dress in our casual clothes since we didn't have the girl version of our school uniform yet.

"Pathetic," we said in unison, going into the cafeteria and ordering two coffees and muffins.

"Morning girls," Hao said brightly as he sat opposite us.

I instantly shoved him to the ground.

"No, bad Asakura, just because our genders have been revealed, doesn't mean we're friends you little spy," I snapped, glaring at him as he glared back at me.

"That was just mean, Ayame," he scowled and I grinned.

"It's a talent," I laughed, sitting back in my seat and eating a chocolate chip from my muffin happily, "I love muffins, they taste yummy and that's my phone!" I squealed excitedly, grabbing my phone, "hello?"

_"Ayame? Hey, this is Leiko, can you come to recording studio today after school? I'll send someone to pick you up,"_ Leiko's voice said from the phone.

"Yeah! I can come to the recording studio today after school!" I nodded rapidly.

_"Great, at four a car will be at the front of the school for you, see you later,"_ Leiko replied with a giggle at my eagerness and we hung up as I stared off into space with stars in my green eyes.

Then Pilica squealed and hugged me tightly as we talked rapidly about what I should wear, excitement rushing through our systems.

"Congratulations, Ayame," a soft voice said and I turned, just to see Hao walking away, his mahogany colored, waist length hair swaying slightly with every step.

_Thanks Hao,_ I thought with a small smile.

* * *

**Please review!! Song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks seemed to fly by and Hao and I actually made a truce (after he'd removed the camera from Kayla's collar, I have to admit, that was quite ingenious) and we were friends, he even sometimes joined Pilica and me in pranking the teachers when we got bored, we still argued sometimes but everyone argues from time to time.

"Guys!" I cried excitedly as I ran over to my friends, waving a letter in my hand, "I'm leaving next week! And Leiko says after this tour as Soulbob's opening act, if the public like me, I'll be able to get my own record deal!"

There was a chorus of 'that's great Ayame' and 'good for you' from them, but Hao stayed silent, though I was too excited to pay any attention as I promised Yoh I'd try to book him some tickets so he and Anna could come to one of the concerts.

"I can't believe this, seventeen and all my dreams are coming true," I grinned, running my fingers through my black hair, "all I need now is a hot guy to sweep me off my feet and my life would be perfect," I joked and the others laughed, Pilica giving me a tight hug.

It was sad, but the final week seemed like it was on fast forward, I'd packed everything and it was the morning I was going to leave.

"Morning Kay," I murmured as the cat curled into my side, "I'm leaving today."

"I know," Pilica whispered and I looked over at her to see her blue eyes filled with tears, "my best friend is going to become a famous rockstar and forget all about me."

"Aw Pilica, you're going to make me cry," I smiled tearfully as tears began slipping down her cheeks, "Pilica, I'll come back, we're best friends and pranksters to the end, remember?"

"But I won't see you for a year, what if we become those friends who write to each other less and less and then just forget about each other?" she sniffled.

"Pilica, you've been my best friend since we were four, I'll call you everyday if you like, then we'll never stop being best friends," I said quietly, feeling my own tears build up as I looked at the clock beside my bed, "Leiko will be here at noon and it's nine now, do you mind if I take the shower?"

"No, go ahead," Pilica said softly and I went into the bathroom quickly, a few tears sliding down my cheeks without my consent.

Pilica was soon helping me pack the remainder of my things and the guys came to say goodbye, except Hao for some reason, evil Asakura, I thought he'd at least come to say goodbye to the girl who kicked his ass when he thought she was a guy. I asked Yoh where his twin was, but the younger Asakura just shrugged and said Hao had told him that he something to sort out before I left.

Weird.

"I'll call you whenever I can," I sobbed as Pilica and I clung to each other, "best friends and pranksters to the end," I said chokingly and we bumped fists, both of us crying.

"Booyah," we said simultaneously, tears refusing to stop flowing down my cheeks as we stood beside the tour bus.

"Ayame, time to go," Leiko smiled and I nodded, wiping my tears and hugging everyone one last time, including my father who'd come to say goodbye to me.

"Bye everyone, see you when I see you, oh, here ya go Yoh," I smiled, handing him a pair of tickets to one of the concerts in Funbari, "managed to get them for you."

"Thanks Ayame!" he grinned, hugging me tightly before I climbed on the bus.

"Ayame!" someone called just as I reached the top of the bus steps and I turned to see Hao running towards me, "can I talk to you?" he said quickly before the bus doors closed and I looked at Leiko and Soulbob who nodded.

"Sure," I said slowly, going back down the bus steps and standing in front of Hao, "what's up?"

"I don't know when I'll see you again, so I wanted to tell you this now," Hao said rapidly, "I like you, and I mean I really like you, I liked you when I first met you as Ayame, I hated you as Arashi, but when I found you were Arashi, it made me like you more, then over the past few weeks, I love you Ayame."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Um, say something?" he said awkwardly.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him firmly.

"Is that a 'I kind of like you but I don't love you so this a goodbye kiss' or was that a 'I love you too Hao' kiss?" he asked slowly as I pulled back and I giggled.

"That was a 'Hao you're a freaking idiot and I love you too' kiss," I told him, "but I kind of have to go, I'll call you, okay?"

He nodded once and pressed something into my hand, kissing me once more before gently pushing me onto the bus and smiling slightly, looking a bit sad, as the doors slid shut and the bus pulled away.

I looked down at the thing in my hand and saw a necklace with a green jewel hanging from a silver chain, a note wrapped around it:

'Matches your eyes'

The note was simple but it brought tears to my eyes as Leiko gently pulled me into a seat next to her and I clipped the necklace round my neck.

* * *

**Final chapter!!**


End file.
